


Inviting Guys Into Your Room Can Be Dangerous

by bluemandycat



Category: Renegade X - Chelsea Campbell
Genre: Damien is full of paranoia™, Hero Damien AU, M/M, Renegade Y AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: Riley Perkins is the last person Damien wants to see right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is for an AU I like to call Renegade Y! In it, Damien is raised by the Tines family, but gets a Y on his thumb and goes to live with his villain mother. He makes friends with Kat and Pete (and then enemies with Pete), and eventually attends Vilmore. Sarah is his childhood best friend, and Riley is the one hit by the personality enhancer, turning him into "Mr. Corrupt," a fanatic superhero obsessed with perfection.
> 
> First Renegade X fanfic! Let's do this!

            I’m just getting ready for bed when I hear a knock on the dorm door. My gut reaction is that it’s my roommate Jordan’s boyfriend, here for a late-night booty call. Which means that I’ll have to hear them banging in the room next to mine all night. Just perfect.

 

            But no, I hear the door open, and Cameron, my other roommate, says “The fuck?” under his breath. So, okay, maybe it’s not Jordan’s boyfriend. I crack open the door and peek outside. A guy with light brown hair, wearing a white mask and a costume that says “Mr. Corrupt” across the front leans against the doorframe, making a case as to why he should be allowed inside. Internally, I curse.

 

            It’s Sarah’s crazy boyfriend. The one that got zapped by Sarah’s “personality enhancer.” The one that activated my flying power. The one that got a glimpse of the Y on my thumb when we were fighting. That one. Riley, or whatever his name is. He’s the last person I want to see right now.

 

            Cameron looks over his shoulder and sees me peeking through the door. Unfortunately, so does Riley, and he smiles really big and waves.

 

            “Damien, do you know this guy?” Cameron asks.

 

            “Unfortunately, yes,” I say. “He’s my friend’s perfection-obsessed boyfriend.”

 

            “Perfection-obsessed _ex_ -boyfriend,” Riley corrects. “I broke up with her.”

 

            “ _Thank God_ ,” I mutter. I’ve never trusted him. “Why are you here, Riley?”

 

            “That’s Mr. Corrupt, to most people, but for you, I’ll make an exception,” he says, winking at me. “And I’m here to talk to you about your thumb.”

 

            “My thumb?” I say. What is there to talk about? That I’m a freak of nature?

 

            “I just want to talk, okay? Promise.” Riley looks behind him. “Could we move this conversation inside? It’s cold out here.”

 

            “The last time I invited a boy inside, I ended up tied up on top of a roof at the mercy of a sociopath,” I say.

 

            Recognition flashes in Riley’s eyes. “Oh, you mean Pete? Sarah told me about that stuff.” His expression grows dark. “I assure you, I am no Pete.”

 

            Cameron looks at me. “ _Damien_ ,” he says, in a voice that screams _hurry up_.

 

            I sigh. “Just come in.” Riley follows me into my room.

 

            Once inside, Riley sits on my bed. I plop down as far away from him as possible.

 

            “Nice room you got here,” he says, looking around.

 

            “What do you want me to say about my Y, Riley?” I say, already wanting him _gone_.

 

            “Listen, Y,” he says. I flinch at the nickname. “Before I met you, I heard stories about you. From my friend. Mason Zeiss, have you met him?”

 

            “Have I met him?” I pause and ponder the best way to tell Riley that I hate his friend’s guts. “He’s my court-appointed mediator. He’s like a psychologist, except he tries to hug me more. He’s…annoying.” _Annoying_ is a bit of an understatement, but whatever. The less Riley knows about me, the better.

 

            “He kept telling me stories about a villain boy with a Y on his thumb. It was crazy to me! I always wanted to meet him—you.”

 

            “You tried to kill me three days ago,” I say, in shock.

            Riley ducks his head. “And for that, I deeply apologize. It was my own misjudgment, and if there’s anything I can do to repay you, I will be happy to make amends.”

 

            “Oh, so just because you know about my Y now, I’m magically someone you don’t want to kill?” I say, folding my arms. Riley stares at me seriously.

 

            “Your Y makes you perfect, Damien. You’re the perfect blend of hero and villain. And I live for perfect,” he says.

 

            “Perfect?” I almost laugh. “You want to see my Pete scars? Or my vigilante scars? Perfect people don’t have scars.”

 

            Riley shrugs. “Doesn’t matter if you have scars or not. You’re still perfect. Nothing will change that.” He scoots a little closer. “And I _would_ like to see your scars.”

 

            I roll up my sweatshirt sleeve, exposing my upper arm, where I’ve been burned too many times. “These two are from lasers,” I point, “And that one’s from a bullet.”

 

            Riley touches an etched-in heart. “And this?” he asks in a soft voice.

 

            I jerk away from his touch. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

            “It’s from Pete, isn’t it?” Riley says. I avoid eye contact. He curses under his breath. “I hate him.”

 

            “That makes two of us,” I say.

 

            Riley takes my hand in two of his. His hands are big and callused and warm, and I’m not sure why I’m noticing that or why that’s suddenly important to me. “I can protect you from him, Y. I need to keep you safe.”

 

            “Oh, great! One crazy boy obsessed with me protecting me from another crazy boy obsessed with me! Fantastic!” I snark.

 

            “Trust me when I say that I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life, Y,” Riley says, squeezing my hand. “I don’t want Pete to ever touch you again.” He’s sitting awfully close now, and despite the subject matter, I feel my face getting warm.

 

            “You should probably go, Riley. I don’t want my roommates getting the wrong idea about us,” I say, looking away. Riley lets go of my hand, albeit reluctantly.

 

            “I _will_ be guarding you, Damien. If you see Pete, _call me_. I’ll be there as fast as I can, and trust me when I say that he won’t be getting away without a fight.” He touches me on the shoulder, and then gets up. “I can find my own way out. Until next time, my Y,” he says. As he walks by the mirror on his way out, he turns invisible, and then reappears when he’s out of the reflection. Weird.

 

            I wait until he’s out of the room, and then I call Sarah. It rings a couple of times, and then I hear a tired “Hey.”

 

            “Sarah, you’ll never guess who was just on my bed with me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Need clarification? Tell me what you think! Kudos/Comments/Messages to bluemandycat on Tumblr always appreciated!


End file.
